Nuevas aventuras,nuevos guerreros
by Scarleth-chan
Summary: los niños elegidos ahora tienen que volver al digimundo y hay 2 nuevas guerreras. Disfruten
1. El comienzo

**Ahora si esta la historia jijiji voy a poner 2 caps tambien saldran angemon y angewomon (ya digievolucionaron XD)** **el trailer era como una mini parte del 3er cap pa que no se enojen conmigo**.

Era un hermoso dia,apenas y comenzaba la mañana (para ser verdad eran las 4:30) cuando en una casa de la familia Minamoto,2 hermanos ya estaban peleandose.

-Como es posible que hayas echo eso-gritaba uno con una pañoleta en la cabeza de nombre (Haber si adivinan) Koji

-Oye ya tranquilizate hace 30 minutos estamos peleando y sabes que a las 9:00 nos iremos al campamento dejame dormir aunque sea una media hora mas-dijo el otro con pelo corto chaqueta verde(ya se habia bañado solo que tenia pereza como a la que a mi me da en la mañana)camisa roja escarlata(como mi nombre)y unos pantalones azules con negro de nombre Koichi de igual color tanto su cabello como el de su hermano.

-Pero no me dijiste antes-dijo Koji un poco mas relajado

-Si se que te tenia que decir pero sabes que apenas y terminamos los examenes y terminamos las clases ayer-dijo Koichi(o Kouichi como quieran) aun con la pereza encima.

-Muy bien-dijo Koji(o kouji) a su hermano gemelo

-Me vas a dejar dormir?-pregunto su hermano Koichi canasado

-Esta bien me ire a bañar-dijo koji de mala gana yendo a bañarse

15 Minutos despues Koji ya estaba listo aunque apenas eran las 5:00,pero ya para que ya estaba listo entonces fue a comer,Koji se quedo un momento pensando.

 ** _Flashback en el pensamiento de Koji_**

 _-Hola como te llamas-dijo una niña cabello cafe oscuro de igual color de ojos,un poco morenita,con una chaqueta celeste,pantalones negros y zapatos llego al ver al niño llorando._

 _-Me..me llamo Koji Minamoto-dijo el niño que estaba llorando_

 _-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Scarleth porque lloras?-pregunto Scarleth al pequeño Koji_

 _-Mi padre hoy se va a casar y yo no quiero otra mama-dijo llorando Koji_

 _-Ooh yo se que se siente eso mi padre se caso sin decirme con otra señora pero vivo lejos de el eso es bueno pero creo que tu vives con el por como te lo tomas-dijo la pequeña Scarleth_

 _-Si es cierto-dijo mini-Koji ya medio calmado-oye que edad tienes?_

 _-tengo 7 años y tu?-dijo mini-Scar_

 _-Igual que tu-respondio mini-Koji_

 _-Oye quieres ser mi amigo es que yo no tengo muchos ya que soy algo responsable y a veces fria-dijo mini-Scar_

 _-Por supuesto-dijo mini-Koji_

 _Ya habian pasado 3 meses y Scar ya se iba._

 _-Ya te vas?-pregunto mini-Koji esperando un "es broma" pero no fue asi_

 _-Si-dijo mini-Scar llorando_

 _-Entonces no quiero que me olvides toma lo compre ayer en la joyeria y te hice una cancion-dijo Koji dandole un collar que decia "Koji y Scar B.F.F" partido a la mitad diciendo solo "Koji"y un disco-quieres escuchar la cancion antes de irte?-pregunto Koji_

 _-Claro-dijo la cancion y se pusieron a cantarla la cancion era la del ending2 de digimon frontier,la cantaron como por 30 minutos hasta que Scar dijo que se tenia que ir._

 _-Adios-dijeron ambos al unisono cuando la llegaron para llevarla para el aeropuerto._

 _**Fin flashback**_

Koji termino de recordar esos dias en paris,donde conocio a su primera amiga ,despues se dio cuenta de que su desayuno se habia acabado y el estaba mordiendo la cuchara fue a dejar su plato al lavavajillas y fue a alistar lo del campamento de verano y Koichi vio que se estaba alistando o mas bien ya estava listo ,Koji no se percato de que Koichi lo miraba o que estaba despierto y empezo a cantar esa cancion,cuando de pronto vio algo brillante en una pequeña caja era un pequeño trozo de aquel corazon que se unia formando "Koji y Scar B.F.F" se detuvo unos 3 minutos a verla hasta que.

-Koji hola planeta tierra llamando a Koji repito-dijo Koichi en forma de broma y Koji se asusto.

-Cuanto llevas despierto?-pregunto exalstado Koji

-lo suficiente para escuchar tu cancion y ver los 3 minutos que veias ese pequeño collar por cierto que es lo que tiene escrito que lo miras tanto?-pregunto Koichi ansioso de saber que decia el collar,ya que Koji usualmente no miraba cosas asi

-No es nada-dijo Koji volteando y aciendo como que lo metia en su mochila pero en realidad se lo ponia alrededor del cuello-Sera mejor que te alistes ya que son las 8:56

-Muy bien,espera 8:56 es tarde tengo 4 minutos para prepararme-Dijo Koichi olvidandopor completo de lo que estaban hablando antes. Cuando fueron las 9:00 ya estaban listos se despidieron de los padres de Koji y la madre de ambos y tomaron un tren para llegar a un pequeño bosque y esperaron a los que faltaban ya que Takuya y Zoe estaban hablando sentados de como fue todo en el digimundo de que tenian 1 año de no ver a bokomon,neemon,patamon,salamon y lopmon, luego llegaron Tommy y J.P y se internaron en el bosque en el cual pusieron todo y terminaron a las 5:00, cuando terminaron Koji fue a buscar leña y los demas sacaron malvaviscos.

Con Koji:

Koji estaba en el bosque cuando escucho voces.

-Oye crees que haya alguien mas aqui?-dijo una voz

-Seguramente pero no me atrevo a ir-dijo otra voz

-Ah Skyler eres una miedosa-dijo otra voz

-Oye Scarleth el echo de que seas mas valiente que yo no te da derecho a burlarte de mi ahora si eres tan valiente trae leña mientras yo saco las cosas-dijo la mencionada Skyler.

-*Scarleth?*-penso Koji mientras eso rebotaba en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella ya venia.

 **Eso es todo por hoy escribi esto en 1/2 hora mañana subo otro cap bye dejen reviews.**


	2. la llamada

**Holiwis ya volvi perdon por lo del cap pasado pero ayer lo iba a poner pero se descargo mi tablet y no lo pude poner hasta hoy bueno ahi va el cap:**

Koji se dispuso a correr pero por no darse con un arbol se golpeo con la chica,la chica quedo en el piso sobandose la cabeza y Koji igual (casi se dan un beso hay ya me dio cosa).

-Oye fijate por donde vas!-dijo la chica aun sobandose

-lo siento mucho-dijo Koji-Me llamo Koji Minamoto y tu?

-Scarleth Zen-respondio la chica levantandose-Toma mi mano te ayudare a levantarte-dijo Scarleth a Koji y este acepto y al tomar su mano se sonrojo mucho

-Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme-dijo Koji aun sonrojado

-No es nada-dijo Scarleth-Oye tu me recuerdas a un chico que conoci en Paris hace 4 años y se llamaba igual que tu

-Yo…yo soy ese chico-dijo Koji

Mientras con Takuya y los demas.

-Hay Koji ya se tardo y me muero de frio-se quejaba Zoe

-Si ya deberia estar de regreso-dijo Koichi

-Propongo que lo vallamos a buscar-dijo Takuya

-Yo voy-dijo Tommy

-Mjm-respondieron todos y fueron en busca de Koji.

Ya con todos mirando a Koji y a Scarleth en secrero detras de los arboles

-Wuau no pense que volveria a verte-exclamo Scarleth

-Yo tampoco-dijo Koji

-Aun conserbo el collar y tu?-pregunto Scarleth

-Yo tambien-dijo Koji sacando el collar de abajo de su camisa

-Asi que eso era lo que veia-dijo Koichi a los demas sin percatarse de que Scarleth lo escucho

-Oye creo que tus amigos te buscan y por lo visto ya no eres el niño que siempre lloraba lloron-dijo burlonamente Scarleth

-Hey-dijo ofendido Koji

-Nos vemos aqui a las 1 de la mañana-susurro Scarleth

-Ok-susurro Koji y se fueron cuando Koji y los demas llegaron a donde estaban sus tiendas :

-Quien era ella-dijeron todos al unisono picaronamente

-Nadie-dijo Koji

-Claro que si era alguien sino porque dijo que no habia pensado volver a verte-pregunto Tommy

-No me hagan preguntas y hagan el fuego-respondio Koji cansado de las preguntas yendo hacia su tienda

-Pff-bufo Koichi

-Que pasa?-pregunto J.P

-De seguro que si la conocia-dijo Koichi como respuesta-Ire a ver que esta haciendo-dijo yendo hacia la tienda que tenia que compartir con Koji al entrar vio que Koji estava pensativo-En que piensas hermano?-pregunto Koichi

-En nada-respondio Koji dandole la espalda a Koichi

-Entonces me puedes mostrar el collar?-pregunto Koichi

-No-dijo Koji

-Porfavor siiiiii?-suplico Koichi

-Esta bien pero si algo le pasa te mato-dijo Koji dandole el collar a Koichi y este leyo "Scar F.F"

-Que significa "Scar F.F"?-pregunto Koichi

-Esta partido a la mitad si juntas ambas piezas dice "Koji y Scar B.F.F"-dijo Koji

-Oooooh ya veo-dijo Koichi picaronamente

-Que?-pregunto ingenuo Koji

-Te gusta la chica seguramente es ella no?-dijo picaronamente Koichi

-No me gusta solo somos amigos y si es ella-dijo Koji sonrojado

-Muy bien-dijo Koichi dudoso

-Vamos a comer me muero de hambre-dijo Koji saliendo de la tienda rapidamente

-Que secretos guardas hermanito?-se pregunto para si mismo Koichi hasta que su estmago empezo a gruñir-Ire a comer

Ya a las 1 de la mañana.

Koji estava esperando a Scarleth y ella llego y se sentaron en un tronco caido.

-Como estas-pregunto Scarleth rompiendo el silencio

-Bien y tu?-pregunto Koji

-Bien-dijo Scarleth Zen y entonces empezaron a hablar de sus amigos y su familia y sonaron sus telefonos y se escucho la vos de ophanimon.

-Koji Minamoto se te ha encomendado para una nueva mision a ti y a tus amigos y tambien se te ha llamado para decirte que tu digispirit ha sido duplicado para la reaparicion de un guerrero legendario de los 12-dijo ophanimon por el telefono cuando el telefono de Scarleth empezo a sonar y era Seraphimon

-Scarleth Zen se te ha llamado para volver al digimundo y tomar tu digispirit igual que a tu hermana-dijo seraphimon por el telefono

-Volver al digimundo ahi estare Seraphimon/Ophanimon-dijeron al unisono Scarleth y Koji

-Avisales a tus amigos y tomen el tren que sale de la estacion de Shibuya hoy a las 3:45 pm-dijeron Ophanimon y Seraphimon al unisono y los telefonos se apagaron

-Volver…al digi…mundo -dijo Scarleth

-Espera tu ya habias ido-pregunto Koji

-Si hace un año-respondio Scarleh

-Entonces conoces a bokomon y a neemon?-pregunto Kojo

-No mis compañeros digimons eran una piyomon y un agumon que me acompañaron por 2 meses en el digimundo pero luego volvi no tenia motivos solo habia encontrado a mi hermana Skyler es mi gemela-dijo Scarleth

-Entonces lo mejor sera avisar a los demas-dijo Koji y Scarleth acepto y asi cada uno se despidio y se fue a dormir,mas tarde irian al digimundo.

 **Fiu este trabajo es cansado me pase 30 minutos escribiendo estoy cansada mas tarde pongo otro cap bye.**


	3. Una pelea de los gemelos

**Hola vine con el otro capitulo pero nos hace una vista un amigo…**

 **(Aparece Koichi con su bella sonrisa y su ropa ay me muero)**

 **Koichi:** Hola admiradores admiradoras

 **Yo :** Dime koichi como estas?

 **koichi:** Pues bien

 **Scarleth** :Pues que bien pues en este cap algo malo te va a pasar(sonrisa maliciosa)

 **Koichi:** Nooooooooooo

 **Ahora si va el cap y hay van a ver que le pasara a Koichi muajajajaja(riendo maliciosamente)**

-Koji que pasa son las 1:00 de la noche-dijeron todos al unisono

-Hoy tenemos que ir al digimundo a las 3:45-dijo koji

-Que!?-todos exalstados

-lo que oyeron asi que vayan a dormirse-dijo koji

-Y tu que hacias despierto-pregunto Takuya bostezando

-Nada-dijo koji algo nervioso

-Mjm-todos dudosos

-Que?-pregunto ingenuo Koji

-No te creemos-dijo J.P

-Pues no me importa que crean vayan a dormir-dijo frio Koji yendo a su tienda a dormir

Al dia siguiente

-Estoy listo-dijo Takuya con una gran sonrisa

-Yo tambien-dijo Zoe

-Y nosotros-dijeron J.P,Tommy y Koichi

-Y Koji?-pregunto Takuya

-Aqui estoy idiota-dijo Koji saliendo de un arbol detras de todos

-Me llamaste idiota?-pregunto enfadado Takuya

-Tu que crees?-pregunto Koji sarcastico

-Aaaaah-se enfado takuya

-Ya basta los dos siempre estan peleandose y aun asi son amigos asi que traten de llevarse bien-dijo Zoe a lo qe Takuya se calmo y Koji pues simplemente iba caminando pues ese bosque estava lejos de Shibuya.

A las 3:43 Koji y los demas ya estaban en la estacion hasta Scarleth y su gemela Skyler todos excepto estas ultimas 2 estaban en el acensor y las 2 chicas estavan en otro ascensor.

Al llegar a donde estaban los trailsmons ,Kouji hizo una seña para que se metieran en el trailmon blanco y asi todos se fueron a exepcion de Kouji que se metio en el primer vagón.

 **Con los chicos:**

-Oigan donde está Kouji-pregunto takuya

-No lo se puede ser que se encuentra en el primer o segundo vagón -respondio J.P

-porque se metería ahí? -preguntó Zoe

-no lo se-respondio J.P

 **Con Kouji:**

Kouji se encontraba en el primer vagón juntó a dos chicas.

-Hola -dijo Kouji empezando una plática

-hola kouji-dijo una chica con una camisa blanca y un suéter dorado al menos de unos doce años con el cabello con una trenza alrededor del la cabeza como corona y una color café-oscuro

-hola Scar-dijo Kouji-Quien es ella?

-ella es mi hermana gemela se llama Skyler-respondio la chica apuntando hacia la que se encontraba a su lado. La chica tambien de doce años tenia una camisa rosa pálido con un suéter color arena con el cabello largo suelto y unos pocos cabellos al frente, su cabello era color cafe-oscuro.

-YO soy Skyler un gusto conocerte -dijo la chica

-un gusto Kouji Minamoto-dijo presentándose Kouji

-oye Kouji y tus amigos? -pregunto la chica de la trenza

-no lo se talvez se subieron en el ultimo vagón -dijo Kouji

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta llegar a la estación de la luz donde se bajaron todos,pero algo andaba mal y es que se había unido mas la Estación de la luz y la estación de la oscuridad.

Todos los chicos al bajar se reunieron y se presentaron ante las chicas (ya saben el 'hola soy Zoe 'o el 'hola soy takuya').

Se internaron al bosque y al parecer habian seres oscuros y los chicos no se dieron cuenta hasta la (o mas bien casi todos )estaban dormidos,solo Scarleth permanecía despierta charlando con los digimons de la noche hasta que…en la tienda de los chicos (ellos llevaron sus tiendas recuerden que estaban acampando)los gemelos estaban siendo influenciados por un virus de un digimon oscuro. Se despertaron todos al escuchar una fuerte discusión entre los gemelos.

-Por tu culpa nuestros padres se separaron -dijo Kouichi

-Eso es mentira -dijo Kouji

-sabes porque te escogió papa?porque eres débil -dijo Kouichi

-No,papa me escogió porque yo soy más fuerte que tu -dijo kouji

-¡Ya veras! -grito Kouichi

-Digispirit digivolve aaaaaaa- Kouji estava evolucionando -Kendo-garurumon!

-Ja y que quieres probar ?-preguntó kouichi

-Yo soy más fuerte que tu y eso te lo voy a probar-dijo Kendo -garurumon

-digiespirit digivolve aaaaaa-kouichi digoevolucióno-Kaiser leomon

Fue una ardua pelea todos tuvieron que digievolucionar (excepto claro las gemelas)Kazemon los atacaba al igual que agunimon y los demas pero no les hacian después Kouchi volvio a la normalidad porque perdio la batalla.

-para lo vas a matar -grito Kazemon

Kouji al ver a su hermano volvio a la normalidad.

-lo siento kouichi-dijo Kouji

-yo…yo…también lo siento Kouji-dijo Kouichi entrecortado

-hay que llevarlo al hospital -dijo Skyler

-Hay un hospital cerca de aqui talvez a un kilómetro -dijo Scarleth-Oigan dark lilimons ustedes lo pueden llevar?

-Por supuesto que si -dijeron los lilimons oscuras llevando a kouichi al hospital más cercano y los demas iban tras de ellos.

 **Lamento la tardanza pero es que no me servia la PC ni la tablet asi que actualizaré de vez en cuando**

 **Hasta Luego Bye.**

 **Y lean mi otro fin de tenkai knights.**


End file.
